AUCH un Raspón
by Keiko Kimiko
Summary: Durante un entrenamiento normal Miguel Ángel resulta levemente lastimado, dejandole un par de lindos raspones los cuales le traeran uno que otro disgusto One-shot el primero que escribo


**Hola y bienvenidos a esta nueva y pequeña historia... basada en hechos reales**

 **si, si estoy muy desaparecida ultimamente pero bueno todo tiene su por qué, no se los dire ahora porque les atrasaria mucho para leer este pequeño alivio comico del día asi que si mas**

 **RENUNCIA: las TMNT no me pertenecen y bla bla bla**

 **PD: Mesias no me mates te prometo actualizar pronto**

* * *

Una relajada tarde de verano en las alcantarillas de New York, un día común y…

Mikey: ¡Aléjense de mí! – gritaba Mikey a toda su familia mientras huía despavoridamente a su habitación

… ok este día no era para nada común, pero ¿Qué cosa lo era siendo una tortuga antropomorfa adolescente mutante que vive en New York?

Donnie: y… ahora ¿Qué le pasa a Mikey? – El genio de la familia estaba confundido pero el resto, excepcionando a Mikey, parecían estar arrepintiéndose de algo

Y Vaya que tenían de que estar arrepentidos. Donnie al tener curiosidad, y profundo amor por el chisme, decidió ir a la habitación del pecoso y averiguar que le pasaba ahora al loco, es decir, al travieso de la casa. Mikey le dejo entrar a regañadientes y escondiéndose detrás de un fuerte de almohadas que ocupaba más de la mitad de su cuarto

Donnie: ¿Quieres decirme que te pasa? – Preguntó con mucho morbo, curiosidad y "sana preocupación" por su hermano – _y ¿de dónde has sacado tantas almohadas? … espero que no hayas asaltado una tienda de colchones –_ pensó para sí esperando que su hermanito le diera respuesta

Mikey: Donnie - empezó a salir de su fortaleza – EL MUNDO ESTA CONSPIRANDO EN MI CONTRA, HERMANO – le gritó de un momento a otro mientras le tomaba de los hombros y le sacudía de manera histérica

Donnie: Quieres calmarte – le abofeteó –

Mikey: TU TAMBIEN – dijo antes de ponerse a llorar melodramáticamente tipo novela Mexicana

Donnie: Ya lo siento Mikey

Mikey: Es lo que todos dicen – esta vez lo pronuncio con un tono digno de La Señorita Laura

Donnie: ¡Cálmate de una buena vez y dime que rayos te pasa ahora! – la paciencia de Donatello se fue a pasear a Narnia

Mikey: Esta bien… - dio un gran suspiro – todo es por estos ¡Estúpidos Raspones!

Donnie: … ¿he?

 **El día anterior**

Miguel Ángel acababa de ser derrotado atrozmente en el entrenamiento matutino por su hermano mayor Leonardo, y como consecuencia de la estrepitosa caída final gano un par de Raspones último modelo, posándose en su brazo izquierdo y rodilla derecha

Ese fue el principio del calvario para el pequeño

Leonardo al sentirse culpable por las heridas, no muy graves, de Miguel le invitó a una malteada de chocolate pero al dirigirse a la cocina para preparar las bebidas cuando sin previo aviso

Mikey: AHAAA – se quejó por el inesperado roce justo en la herida de su brazo

Leonardo le palmeo amistosamente el brazo a su hermano, sin recordar la herida que allí tenía. Suerte que Donatello ya le había curado pero eso no evito el repentino dolor para el pecoso

 **De vuelta al presente**

Donnie: ¿Solo eso? Vamos Mikey no fue para tanto

Mikey: Eso fue solo el principio… Acompáñame a ver esta triste historia

Donnie: _Genial ahora se cree Silvia Pinal –_ pensó

Mikey: Luego de eso…

Al terminar con sus malteadas y una ronda rápida de disculpas penosas por el líder del equipo, el pecoso de la familia decidió que jugar un poco en su consola le ayudaría a distraerse, Leo le acompaño y al poco rato Rafa también se les unió.

Terminaron jugando unas carreras en los videojuegos, Miguelito estaba feliz pues estaba por ganar… pero en ese momento en el mapa aparecía una pronunciada curva por lo que todos inclinaron de sobremanera sus controles y para desgracia del de naranja Rafael que se encontraba a su lado se inclinó demasiado haciendo que el control de la consola le diera de lleno en su rodilla lastimada

Mikey: AHAAAAUCH – gritó, por la impresión dejo de lado por una fracción de segundo su amado juego, lo que causo que su personaje en el videojuego se saliera de la pista y por ende perdiera el primer puesto

Rafa: Lo siento Mikey, olvide lo de tu…

Mikey: NOOOOOOO, Ya casi ganaba. ¿POR QUÉ? – Reclamó su mala suerte, y dejándose llevar por su Melo dramatismo se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo – AHAAAA – si, no fue buena idea

 **A la mañana siguiente**

La suerte no estaba del lado de Miguel en definitiva pues al parecer la herida de su brazo se infectó un poco y al dormir una de sus sábanas se quedó pegada a su brazo y quitarla no fue nada lindo.

Más tarde durante el desayuno Rafa abrió uno de los gabinetes bajos de la cocina y si… justo en la rodilla para Miguelito. Irónicamente durante todo el entrenamiento Mikey no recibió ningún golpe, pero eso no evitó que el Maestro Splinter posara "delicadamente" una de sus manos en el brazo lastimado de su pequeño hijo, claro no fue a propósito pero eso no le quito el dolor al oji-celeste

Después de eso Mike tomó una ducha lo que significaba que al terminarla debería ir con Donnie para que le aplicara un par de antisépticos, los cuales ardían hasta el alma. La sesión de dolor termino en 5 minutos, eternos para Mikey.

Durante el Almuerzo todo fue bien, sus hermanos ya se sentían culpables por las repetidas ocasiones en las que le lastimaron sin intención pero bueno… Miguelito quería saludar a gatito helado y pues… ZAZ un zarpazo en el brazo

Mikey: NO… ¡TU NO GATITO HELADO!... ¿POR QUÉEEEEE? - gritó dramáticamente mientras corría fuera de la cocina

Sus hermanos le siguieron, incluso Splinter se acercó a él para ver que le provocaba aquella reacción… pero al tratar de alcanzarle pues… Todos cayeron sobre él, y si incluyendo a Sensei

 **Y es aquí donde empezamos**

Donnie: Vamos Mikey, sabes que nadie quiso lastimarte a propósito

Mikey: Lo sé – dijo mirándole con cara psicópata – ESTOY MALDITO HERMANO,

Donnie: Cálmate – le abofeteo de nuevo – Mikey… tienes que calmarte, tu siempre estas golpeándote lo que ocurre es que ahora te das cuenta por tus raspones

Mikey: ¿Eso crees? – puso sus ojitos de cachorro marca registrada

Donnie: Si – le dio una sonrisa cálida – ahora deberíamos salir ya casi es hora del patrullaje

Mikey: Claro Donnie

Donnie: además te has lastimado peor otras veces y no has sufrido tanto

Mikey: Creo que es por la edad… ME ESTOY VOLVIENDO VIEJO

Donnie: tenemos la misma edad

Mikey: Peor aún

Donnie: ya vámonos – y empezó a levantarse pero sin querer rozo el raspón de la rodilla de Mikey – Lo siento

Mikey: …

Donnie: ¿Mikey?

Mikey: ESTOY MALDITO

Donatello solo alcanzo a darse una face palm, y pensar que talvez Mikey si estaba maldito después de todo. Hicieron falta dos horas de negociación, tres sobornos y una firme "sugerencia" cof, cof amenaza, del maestro Splinter para que Miguel Ángel dejara la seguridad de su habitación, eso sí con la condición que cada vez que alguien lo golpeara en el brazo o rodilla herida le deberían comprar una pizza para el solo.

* * *

 **Y bueno hasta aquí esta pequeña paja mental que salio de lo mi estupida y sensual mente**

 **espero les haya gustado y cualquier comentario es bien recibido**

 **sin más para entretenerles... por ahora**

 **nos leemos luego**

 **PD2: Mesias en verdad lo siento... NO ME MATES xD**


End file.
